Surviving the dead
by Missy Unicorn
Summary: Welcome to the end of the world. A group of Surviours have to not only survive the zombies but a blood thristy vampire, searching for any un-infected people. It looks like surviving is going to be tough. Please R&R so I can improve it. Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1 - Surviving

Authors note: I do own any characters from Young Dracula or Walking Dead. Not all parts are my ideas, my friend has helped me.

Chapter 1 - Survivors

Ruben searched through the cupboards for the fourth time. It was no use. They were quickly running out of supplies. One packet of biscuits was not going to last for long, not the way Jamie wolfed them down. For someone so small, he ate such a large amount. How could she possibly present this as 'dinner'? The group were going to go crazy. They had to leave the house soon. There was a soft knock on the kitchen door, followed by Layla's head. "Do you need any help?" she asked softly. Ruben threw up hands up. "There's nothing left, we will have to leave the house soon" Layla came into the kitchen and started searching the cupboards. "Layla, there's no point, I've looked"

"There's always a point" she answers. As Layla carries on searching, Ruben peers out of the curtains, nothing, no walkers today. Where have they all gone? Thinking back before all this started, the street was normally packed with cars, occasionally a fire engine or two. "Ok, you're right." Layla's voice broke into Rubens thoughts. She let the curtain fall back into place and turned to face her. "So what do we tell the group?"

"The truth" and with that she went into the living room. Ruben sighed as she watched her go. Why couldn't she be like that, so level-headed? The cupboard door creaked, startling her. When was all this going to end?

Lucy was trying to get to know Rain but it was working. Rain just occasionally nodded, twirling her knife. Eventually Lucy gave up and went to talk to Joseph. Rain was sitting on the top of an old cupboard, with her headphones in, not really paying attention to the world. Jamie was playing with china ornaments in the corner. Everyone looked up except Rain at Jen. Jamie stood up. "Is there food?" Jen shook her head. "Just a little, it won't last long. His face dropped. "Oh" then he slunk down in an armchair.

Joseph went over to him. "It's ok, lil bro; they'll be more food soon. Hey don't keep your face like that, remember what mum said, if the wind changes it will get stuck like that" Jamie smiled as he remembered the memory. "That's better" Ruben came into the living room, she held the biscuits up in the air. Everyone cheered. "Everyone gets two each and when they're gone, so are we. Got it?" she said as she brought them back down. Then she went around the room handing everyone two each. When she got to rain, she offered her them. Rain pulled a headphone out. "These are for you" Rain looked at them. "I'm good thanks" and she put her headphone back in. Ruben placed them next to her on the cupboard before going to talk to Jen about the move.

.


	2. Chapter 2 - Cravings

"You're not seeing sense"

"No, you're the one not seeing sense"

"If we carry on like this, we're going to starve"

"We have the cellar"

"No, we don't. It's all gone"

"All of it?"

"Yes, now will you let me hunt? I'm sure I can find non-infected people, survivors. "

"No" Bertrand sighed. Then he turned away and quick-walked away up into his chambers. How could his master not danger? Bertrand paced the room, thinking what to do. Then he realised that he could just hunt without Vlad knowing. Yes, that was what he was going to do. He had to be very careful though, getting caught would mean certain death.

How could all of the blood run out? Surely not. He went down into the cellar to find every shelf empty except where they kept the soy blood. "At least I won't die" he thought. Vlad ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't let the vampires out to drink the last survivors, but with all the extra vampires staying they had drained the cellar dry. It was a bad time to be the chosen one.

The moon shone through Bertrand's window. He opened it and breathed in the fresh night air. A thrill of excitement ran through him. Soon he would be drinking fresh blood, the liquid running smoothly down his throat. This would be the first time of having fresh blood in a long, long time. If he just got one sip, being caught would be worth it. Bertrand bit his lip. He had a quick glance down the corridor then he transformed into a bad and headed to the nearest city. The hunt was on.


	3. Chapter 3 - The move

Rain slung a pink backpack on her shoulders and tucked her headphones safely down her hoodie. She put her knife in her pocket and her pistol in her waistband before returning to her place on the cupboard. Joseph moved to her. "Didn't think pink would be your coulor" Rain shrugged her shoulders. "It's not mine."

"Oh. Whose is it?"

A dark look came over Rains face. Alex's" she said barley above a whisper. Then she got up and walked away. Joseph watched her as she left and was wondering who Alex was. Rain looked at herself in the mirror; her face was dirty and grim. She tried to smile, but it was unfamiliar to her and she stopped straight away. She unzipped the backpack and looked inside; everything was still there, unmoved. Her school books, her water bottle and Mr Berry the lucky pink teddy. A tear came to her eye, but was quickly brushed away. No more tears. She zipped it up hastily, returned it back to its rightful place on her back and then left to join the group.

"Everyone got a weapon?" Ruben asked. The group held up their weapons in response. "Ok. Everyone has filled their water bottles up, so were ready to go" Joseph and Jamie started to remove the furniture that they had stacked against the door for a temporary barricade. Once the door was free, Joseph opened it slowly with his gun and in stealth mode, checked the surrounding area then returned into the room to signal everyone out. Everyone had their guns out, ready for any moment. After walking through the high street, they turned into an alleyway to devise a plan among themselves.


	4. Chapter 4 - The hunt

The air whipped at Bertrand's face, as he flew through the piny woods towards the city. He hadn't had this much exercise in a while. His wings were tiring but the craving for blood kept him going.

"Vladimir, we were wondering when we could have our next feed." One of the foreign vampires asked.

"I'm not sure, Genovias. We're low on supplies at the moment; I'm going to talk to Bertrand." Vlad realised that he hadn't seen Bertrand since there argument this morning. Where was his trainer? Then it hit him, how could he have been so stupid. He had gone, against his orders and left. Vlad stormed out of the room, leaving the foreign vampires confused. Vlad quick-walked up into Bertrand's chambers, he flung the door open and searched his room. Vlad was right, Bertrand had gone. Vlad decided that he had to go after him, before any one was killed. A heavy smell entered his nose. Breather. What was a breather doing here? He sniffed up again; this breather was sweaty, starving and cold. Within minutes 3 loud knocks hit the castle door.

Vlad couldn't let the other vampires harm him, he quick-walked down to open the door. Vlad pulled open the door and before him stood a man, he was filthy and his clothes were torn, dry blood was splattered on his torso and neck. Vlad could sense that he was tired but he didn't show it. The man looked up at Vlad, looked shocked. "I'm not one of them. I haven't got any where to stay the night. I've been walking all day. Please sir, Could I stay?" Vlad looked at him and looked back at the 12 vampires then back at him. "One night, but that's all." The man looked relived. "Please wait by the door, while I talk to my other guests." The man stepped in the hall and was astonished at the grandness of the place. Vlad went into the next room to make a deal with the vampires.

Jacob marvelled at the hall. This was just the entrance hall, this man must have plenty of money, sure he looked a little odd but he was kind enough to let Jacob stay. Hopefully he would return soon, Jacob couldn't wait to get his head down for the night. The pictures lining the walls were in fact paintings, most of them men in fancy clothes, all dark in blacks and rich reds Jacob noticed. A long family line of rich Goths? Seemed that way. Jacob searched around, when a glint caught his eye; something behind the wallpaper.

The 12 vampires were outraged. Fresh blood had wandered in and now this stupid young boy was not allowing them to touch him, never mind drink from him but as Vladimir was there host and the chosen one they had to listen to him. "Vladimir in all due respect, we are all hungry and this boy seems like fate calling, don't you think?" Genovias protested.

"Genovias, I don't think it is. This man is very weak and I don't want any of you, touching him. At all. We will be kind to our guest, and if not I have the power to dust you in a single click. Is this understood?" The vampires grumbled a bit between them, before Genovias nodded and the others soon did too. "If this breather is harmed while I'm gone, every single one of you will face the consequences."

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you going?" Genovias asked.

"To find a traitor" Then he swiftly went to show his new guest to a room.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hope

"But that warehouse is half way across town!" Lucy complained.

"That's why we're going to use that van. Right there, yep that one." Joseph pointed out.

Lucy didn't like this plan at all, getting in the van would mean running out there, and breaking into it then starting the ignition, breaking in to it would attract walkers. Ruben looked at everyone, they all seemed hopeless, but if Josephs plan worked they would be safe in the warehouse. Rain didn't say anything. She never did. The next argument was about who would go out there and start the van. Ruben wasn't listening to them, she was wondering what had happened to Rain, to make her like this.

"Send Jamie" Everyone looked round. They were all shocked, had Rain said that? "Send Jamie, he's the smallest and quickest" Rain continued. For a moment or two, nobody said anything; Rain hadn't spoken to any of them until now.

"Yeah, I'm sure I get it done, before any walkers come." said Jamie breaking the silence. Everyone agreed and got back on with their plan.

The next few minutes were terrible as the group watched Jamie highjack the van, from the safety of the alleyway. With ninja like skills, Jamie got to the van and started it up. He drove it round to the entrance of the alleyway. Everyone cheered, forgetting to stay quiet. They all climbed in Ruben, Rain and Jamie in the front, Joseph and Layla in the back. They pulled out into the road when they saw a horde.


	6. Chapter 6 - Help from a stranger

Bertrand had been searching the isolated city for the past hour before he saw something catch his eye. A whole group of infected people was crowding around a white van. Wondering what could have them all so fascinated, he perched himself on a windowsill not far from the scene, watching intently. The infected were smashing the glass and trying to get in.

Bertrand was about to leave when he saw a hand followed by a body and soon a girl was on top of the roof, followed by another and another. Then they pulled a boy up. Bertrand couldn't believe his luck he knew he could find at least one non-infected person, now just before him was 4. Wait was that another hand reaching up. 5 people! Then he saw the infected trying to bite them, they were trying to steal his food. No, in this circumstance, they might as well know vampires existed. He leaped from his perch and landed on the top of a sign, saying 'Flowers here'.

"Don't mean to be any trouble, but you look like you could use some help" he smirked at them. His voice made the group jump. Rain and Joseph was shooting the walkers that were trying to climb up. Ruben spun around. "What? How?"

"Questions later, do you want help or not?"

"We want it, but how?"

"Questions later" and he landed on the van, grabbed Ruben and flew up to the rooftop. Ruben was too shocked to speak. "Be right back" He flew down and hauled them up one by one. Bertrand went to grab Joseph but Jamie screamed, a walker had his ankle and he was pulling him out of the window, the others desperately trying to get there share. Bertrand grabbed Jamie in a matter of seconds and threw him onto the rooftop. Jamie was whimpering in fear as he lay on the floor. Bertrand got back down. "Get away from me; I don't know what you are but your one of the devils creations."

"Just trying to help" Bertrand smiled. Joseph was slowly backing up. "Come with me, I will save you."

"No"

Joseph had reached the edge of the van. Bertrand went to move forward to save him, whether he liked or not. Joseph backed up and toppled over the edge, where he was instantly ripped apart. "Oh well, you can't have them all" Bertrand thought. He returned to the rooftop, where everyone was staring at him. Jamie sat up. "Where's Joseph?" Bertrand hung his head.

"I couldn't save him" Jamie's face crumbled and he burst out crying, he buried his head in his knees. Rain went over to him and sat down; she slowly patted him on the shoulder and made hushing noises, like calming a crying baby to sleep. The rest of the group sat in silence, morning Joseph in their own way. Not only had they lost Joseph that day, they had lost Jamie as well.

Vlad was flying towards the city. Hopefully any signs of Bertrand would mean he could get back to the castle, he knew he had given a warning but he was still worried about the breather being in the same place as 12 hungry vampires. Bertrand was an idiot if he thought that he would be able to find any non-infected people out here. When he got to the city, he could hear moans like people in agony. Vlad flew round a corner and saw loads of 'the infected' crowding most the street and a white van parked in the middle of the road with 'the infected' surrounding it. That wasn't the strangest thing, he smelt something, above all the decay and death, and he smelt, only faintly, breathers.


	7. Chapter 7 - Bertrand

Jamie was at the back of the group, swinging his gun in his hands, a few times he had stopped and looked at it in his hands and wondered how easy it would be to just put it to his head and pull the trigger. At each of these times, Rain would go back and pull him along, talking soothingly to him. The truth was Rain considered Jamie as a friend and after the Joseph incident, she had devolved feelings for him, and she didn't want to lose another person that she cared for. After the fourth time of this, Rain grabbed the gun from him. "It's not happening" she told him. Then she walked to join the group.

Bertrand was leading the group. He couldn't help thinking of their necks in reach and how they all followed him like little lost bats, life was fantastic. Bertrand thought of the 12 vampires back at the castle, they would be delighted with this feast, well tough; all these little breathers would be for him. He would kill them off one by one and blame it on things, but not straight after one and another he had to bide his time so they weren't suspicious. He smiled, he was a genius.

Vlad landed on the rooftop, where he could smell the breathers. He looked around the rooftop, he was certain they had been here, but now they were gone. Vlad could also smell something else, Death and Roses. Bertrand had been here. Vlad knew he had to hurry up now; otherwise Bertrand would eat them if he hadn't already. Vlad decided that he would use his mind connection to see where he was. Vlad was intent on getting this perfect, he had only done it once and now it was crucial to save what could be the last breathers on earth.

"Where are we going?" Ruben asked. Bertrand looked down at her,

"To one of my friends' apartments, it's off ground and has supplies, why?"

"Just wondering, I need to make sure everyone is safe"

"How nice, but don't worry, everyone is safe with me" He gave her a smile.

Ruben smiled back. Bertrand started to ask her how she came to be with random strangers and how she could care for them when she didn't even know them, Ruben him her story.

"At first I thought it was just me, living in this hell whole of a world. I have no family left, I'm an only child and my parents died before this happened which is lucky really, I had a few friends though and they didn't make it. My dad owned a gun shop before he passed so I went straight there and loaded up on weapons, I travelled alone for a few days. When I met Jamie and Joseph hiding out in a bakery, they had no weapons and it's not like they could protect themselves with loafs of bread, so I pitied them and we teamed up. We found Layla crying at a small park, in the posh part of town. She also had no weapons and it took half an hour and a group of walkers to come before she joined us. Rain was in the school, we thought that would be the best hideout, but it was full of children that had turned, poor things. Rain had weapons though and she came with us because she couldn't stand being around the school and I suppose I care for them because were the only ones left. It doesn't matter who we are. We're alive and that's the most important thing." Bertrand nodded, he understood, in these times the breathers and come together to help each other to survive. "What about you? Who are you? And what are you?" Bertrand looked at her.

"Ruben, My name is Bertrand and I'm a…" A scream cut him short, everyone turned around to see walkers coming towards them and Jamie just a few steps ahead, barley escaping them. "Jamie!" Ruben screamed. Jamie went to pull his gun out, but horrified he realised Rain still had it. Rain looked down at the gun in her hands. If Jamie died now, it would be her fault. "Everyone run" Ruben called out. Rain didn't move, she couldn't let Jamie die, the she saw an emergency exit, and she sprinted towards it and began to climb.

Jamie knew he couldn't outrun them; he was as good as dead. He was about to just stop when he heard Rain "Jamie! Get up here!" He saw her and sprinted towards the ladder, he climbed up as quickly as a rat up a drainpipe. Rain began pulling the ladder up and slotted it into place. The walkers were crowded around the bottom. Rain looked down the street and saw that the rest had gone. It was just her and Jamie, stuck.

Panting, Ruben checked everyone was with her. "Crap, where's Rain and Jamie!" she cried hysterically. Ruben called their names for a while frantically. Bertrand grabbed her by the shoulders. "Ruben, listen. They've gone. They have properly been eaten, I'm sorry. I know you cared" The she did something, Bertrand never expected, she hugged him and cried. Bertrand was too shocked to do anything, so he stood there awkwardly when she let go and asked him to lead the way. Bertrand felt weird and he didn't like this feeling at all.

* * *

Authors Note- I upload chapters everyday. So please follow this so you can read the whole story and not just the beginning. Thanks, Missy Unicorn :)


	8. Chapter 8 - Going Psycho

"Thanks for saving me, I didn't see the ladder here, if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead"

"Well, you're welcome. Sorry I took your gun, I was um… I was scared you'd shoot yourself, um we better find a way out of this"

"You would care if I died" Jamie questioned. Rain looked at him, how could she explain it?

"Um yeah" that was the best she could say, she wanted to say a lot more though. They sat there in awkward silence for a moment then Jamie leaned forward, their lips had just brushed against each other before Rain heard a noise coming from behind her, making her turn suddenly.

The flat was small, but off ground and there was food. Ruben had prepared a meal for her and Layla, Bertrand refused to eat. Ruben looked at him; she loved how his hair bounced when he walked. 'Stop it' she scolded herself. 'It's not the time to get distracted.' Layla caught her staring at him, "Hey, you wondering what he is as well?"

"Yeah, something like that" she mumbled. Layla just shook her head and began clearing up the two plates. Ruben leaned on the kitchen counter, watching Bertrand looking out of the window. She didn't even notice she was still staring at him, until Bertrand spoke, "Can I talk to you for a second?" Ruben snapped out the daze. "Yeah"

Bertrand thought the best way to stop this crazy feeling was too kill Ruben first. She was more prepared than Layla and Layla would be the easiest kill. Bertrand led her over to the window. "Wow, she smelt good" he thought. Bertrand almost slapped himself. Ruben stood there, looking at him. "She's cute, no stop thinking like that" he was arguing with himself now. It was the lack of blood, turning him crazy, it must be. He stepped closer. "Ruben… I… I need to kill you…"

"Sorry. What?" She looked at him questioningly.

"I…" He opened his mouth, extending fangs. Ruben backed up in horror. She put her hands up in front of her. Bertrand came closer. Why did she have to be so awkward? He wanted this over with.

Just at the moment, Rain came through the door, saw, and instinctively threw her knife, hitting Bertrand in the head. Bertrand was shocked and stepped back. He pulled the knife out of his head and looked at Rain. How he hated Breathers. He threw her knife to one side. Ok kill Rain, then Ruben then have Jamie for desert. He advanced on her and pinned her down. Rain fought and they wrestled, Bertrand managed to rip Rains bag off and throw it to the side. Rain pushed Bertrand off and shot him. Bertrand clutched his chest and fell to his knees. Then he began laughing manically and stood up. "Leave Rain alone" That voice made Bertrand turn, he backed away. Why was he doing that? Bertrand faced Ruben. She looked at him, he smiled. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she realised she was in love. In love with a psychopathic vampire.

* * *

Authors Note - Please Reveiw, I want to know what you guys think ~ Missy Unicorn :)


	9. Chapter 9 - A little too late

He was standing in the middle of the room, the group watching his every move. Rain, Jamie and Ruben didn't dare move, if a walker burst into the room, nobody would pay it any notice. "You tried to kill me…" Ruben said quietly.

"I'm hungry" He shrugged. A tear came to her eye, how could he act so causally? She quickly brushed it away before he noticed. He smiled at Rain "and you can't kill me" he laughed.

"What if I staked you" she smiled then. Bertrand stopped laughing, he shrugged his shoulders. Rain knew that was a yes. Bertrand sighed. "Fine, I won't try to eat any of you again, I'll starve"

"If you dare try, I'll stake you" Rain snarled then she left the room. Ruben looked at Bertrand; he was a murder and a vampire. Not for her. She locked herself in the bathroom so she didn't cry in front of the group, it was ridiculous, falling in love with someone that doesn't even have a beating heart, but you can't choose who you fall in love with.

There was a knock on the door, the next morning. Rain opened it, to find a man standing there, in a cloak. "Who are you?" she asked wearily.

"Is someone called Bertrand staying here?"

"Answer my question first"

"Vlad now answer mine" She stepped out of the way and pointed down the hall. He nodded and went towards the living room. Rain just shrugged and shut the door.

Vlad burst into the living room, Ruben was standing near the kitchen door. "Where is he?" he demanded.

"Where's who? Better yet, who are you?" she answered.

"He's in there, isn't he?"

"No! Don't go in there!" she suddenly screeched. Vlad pushed her to the side and marched into the kitchen, to see Bertrand drop Layla to the floor. Ruben ran in behind, "He pushed me!" she yelled, rubbing her arm. Bertrand looked up at Vlad, fear invading his eyes, Layla's blood, dripped from his mouth onto the floor, trickling into the cracks between the tiles. Vlad put his hand over his nose as the scent of fresh exposed blood entered his nostrils. Vlad dragged Bertrand into the living room, he cursed under his breath. Vlad slapped him around the head; making Layla's blood splatter onto the carpet and making Bertrand fall to his knees. Ruben screamed and then quickly put her hands over her mouth. "Please… Vlad I needed blood…"

"Wipe your mouth" he ordered. Bertrand hesitantly wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "You disobeyed two of my orders!" he voice was like thunder. Bertrand looked at the floor. Rain and Jamie walked in and just stood there, watching the scene. Vlad looked at him in disgust; Bertrand knew Vlad could just kill him right now, nothing stopping him. "You know this means death" he hissed. Bertrand swallowed, at least he had blood and he wasn't going crazy anymore. The blood had cleared his head and his vampire abilities were at their best. "You know what Vlad, that blood was simply fantastic and I loved every moment of it, my death would be worth that taste" Vlad glared at him.

"I'm not even going to touch you to kill you, I'm going to dust you with a simple click of my fingers, and you're not worth being touched" Vlad stepped back.

"No! Don't kill him!" Ruben wept. Bertrand looked over at Ruben. How could she still want him alive after he tried to kill her? She had let him drink her friend to regain his abilities but really? Ruben ran to him and put her arms around his neck. "No! I won't let you!" Bertrand relaxed a little. Breather loving Vladdy wouldn't kill him now. Rain rushed over. "Ruben, let go!" she dragged her away as Ruben cried and kicked out. Vlad turned to face Bertrand and he went to click his fingers. Ruben screamed and covered her eyes. Bertrand closed his eyes. 'Click'


End file.
